KARAOKE DE LOCURA
by mapao-chan
Summary: Sentimientos encontrados, karaoke, muchos disfraces, sake por montones y Byakuya & Ulquiorra borrachos y cantando "cielito lindo", besos, y declaraciones no se lo pueden perder.
1. Karaoke cosplay?

Bien este es mi primer fic , estoy algo nerviosa nunca pensé en escribir un fic no se cuanto dure, pero are lo mejor que pueda, si desenme suerte.

**Lamentablemente ni BLEACH ni sus personajes me pertenece, son propiedad de Tite Kubo, solo los utilizo para mi historia.**

_Sentimientos encontrados, karaoke, muchos disfraces, sake por montones y Byakuya & Ulquiorra borrachos y cantando "cielito lindo", besos, y declaraciones no se lo pueden perder._

"." : pensamientos

: el personaje habla

*: Definición a lo último

-Bien Ichigo y Rukia por favor empiezen con la historia

-y por que nosotros

-por que por el momento son mis empleados

-yo no are nada, hazlo tu Rukia

-y yo por que descerebrado tu eres el protagonista no

-no, no, no, yo soy el protagonista de bleach, no de este fic

15 minutos de peleas después

-bien si no empiezan ahora mismo los colgare a los dos de un risco, sobre tiburones-con un aura maligna, muy maligna

-si ya vamos-muy desanimados

-como se dice- con muchas sogas y un tanque de tiburones hambrientos al lado

-si jefa-momentánea mapao-chan-como soldaditos muuy bien entrenados

-haci me gusta, empiezen.

KARAOKE DE LOCURA

Una tarde soleada en Karakura, dos jóvenes (adivinen quienes) iban caminando, mejor dicho peleando, de regreso del instituto.

-baka, ya te he dicho que no me digas enana

-pero si eres enana, enana-dijo el pelo pincho con cara de satisfacción

-no soy enana-haciendo puchero-aparte las mejores cosas siempre vienen en paquetes pequeños-con su gran orgullo por delante- aparte yo seré enana pero eso se arregla con unos tacones, pero a ti no se te quitara el seño fruncido ni con una cirugía

-oye mi ceñ...-pero no logro concluir su defensa ya que Matsumoto y Orihime lo interrumpieron.

-Hola chicos- grito la voluminosa mujer muy alegremente-perdón por interrumpir su momento de romance pero venimos a invitarlos a una noche de karaoke que estamos organizando Orihime, Yoruichi y yo- apuntando a su cara con una gran sonrisa

-en realidad solo faltaban ustedes dos

-y en donde va a ser- decía Rukia con sus ojos brillosos de la emoción

-donde Urahara-san

-con el sombrerero loco... y como consiguieron que les prestara su local- pregunto Ichigo con un tono de curiosidad en su voz

-bien de eso se encargo Yoruichi los detalles aun son un secreto… pero ya te imaginaras un poco-contesto Matsumoto con un tono pícaro en su voz

-"con que fue Yoruichi mm...… lo mas seguro es que le hizo un Streep tes a Urahara".

Mientra la mente de Ichigo divagaba entre las distintas maneras que utilizo Yoruichi para convencer a Urahara, las chicas se ponían de acuerdo.

-Y a que hora y cuando cera- pregunto la morena a sus dos voluptuosas amigas

-bien cera a las 7:30pm del próximo Viernes, a pero tiene que ir disfrazados

-pero de que-dijo la pequeña shinigami

-tendrán que hacer cosplay- contesto su amiga de ojos grises

-cosplay- repite la shinigami un poco confundida

-cosplay, disfrazarte de un personaje de anime, manga, caricatura o videojuegos- responde Orihime como toda una maestra hasta saco su pizarrita y unos lentes, de quien sabe donde por cierto

-Ho..., Orihime-san sabes mucho del tema, estoy orgullosa de ti- la abraza Matsumoto- sabia que eras inteligente, sabia que tenias otro talento aparte de cocinar, verdad Rukia-chan

- jeje si… otro talento… aparte de cocinar… si-contesto muy nerviosa la morena con una gotita estilo anime en su frente

-bueno nos vemos Rukia-chan-se despide la teniente con mucha prisa- a y despide me de el tarado de Ichigo- ya casi a los gritos

-nos vemos kuchiki-san, hasta luego kurosaki-kun-se despide la joven muy alegremente- espérame Matsumoto- grita la chica al ver que su amiga se aleja.

Después de que Rukia le diera una patada a ichigo, ya que no racionaba a los gritos, y mucho después de las quejas y peleas de los dos shinigamis, las cuales divierten a ese par de masoquistas, Rukia en la "privacidad" del cuarto del "fresita-kun" le comenta todo lo que no escucho mientras estaba en su mundo de fantasías, a lo cual el solo se le ocurrio contestar:

-UN KARAOKE COSPLAY

-sip

-yo no iré a hacer el ridículo vestido como un tonto

-dale Ichigo vamos, será divertido, además no necesitas disfrazarte, tu ya eres un tonto las 24/7*

-y así quieres que te acompañe enana

-uum si… será muy divertido y conociendo a Matsumoto estara toda la soul society y abra sake, vamos no te arrepentirás, hazlo por mi- la morena lo dice con cara de perrito abandonado

-bueno…- Ichigo siempre peleaba con Rukia y todo pero aun así la morena tenia lo suyo, las peleas solo eran una consecuencia del choque del gran orgullo de ambos y también una excelente forma de divertirse un rato, mientras el pelo pincho miraba los grandes y expresivos ojos de la morena, sin darse cuenta se fue perdiendo en ellos mas y mas hasta que…

-Ichigo, Ichigo que dices vas o no vas- decía la shinigami mientras le pasa las manos enfrente de la cara del sustituto

-eeeeeeeeh – mientras despertaba del transé que le había provocado la pequeña shinigami – que querías

-que fueras al karaoke cosplay baka

-pero Rukia por que tanta insistencia de que vaya- le pregunta a su pequeña compañera

-eto… es.. que … las chicas querían que te convenciera de ir- mientras un un leve color rojo coloreaba sus mejillas

-es por eso?- corrobora Ichigo no creyéndole mucho a la "enana"

-si claro es por eso baka, por que otra cosa seria- aun que no lo quisiera admitir, la pequeña shinigami sentía algo mas por el sustituto, no sabia cuando ni como la mistad se transformo en amor, aun que ella lo negara se notaba en su mirada-eto… aparte te quiero ver cantar

-deja pensarlo Rukia, que ir a una fiesta así no es fácil, aparte de donde sacare el dichoso disfraz ese eh- se quejo pensando que con eso se libraría

-eso ya esta resuelto Ishida ara nuestros disfraces-con una carita de alegria.

Y haci paso toda la noche, Ichigo dando excusas y Rukia sacándole la vuelta, y como al otro dia era fin de semana no hubo ningún problema.

Durante el desayuno del domingo.

-Rukia-chan, Ichi-ni les llegaron estas invitaciones

-invitaciones- repitió Ichigo muy confundido

-bueno si, o eso es lo que parecen

-garcías Yuzu- responde Rukia con el tonito que tanto odia Ichigo

-¿invitaciones para que?

-bueno hay que averiguarlo – dijo la shinigami abriendo el sobre

-y ¿Qué dice? Léela

INVITACION:

Estas cordialmente invitado al KARAOKE COSPLAY de Matsumoto, Yoruichi y Orihime que se llevara a cabo el próximo Viernes a las 7:30pm(y hasta que el cuerpo aguante) en la tienda Urahara Kisuke.

Como invitados especiales tendremos a:

-Los capitanes y tenientes del Gotei 13

-Los espadas de Hueco Mundo

-Las ratas de 2 patas… digo Aizen y sus dos lame suelas

-Los vizard

-Y los colados (nunca faltan)

Habra sake mucho sake, diversión, canciones y mucha comida.

Es obligatorio el disfraz si no, no entra.

Este karaoke es para fomentar la paz entre Huco Mundo y el Gotei 13, no es para tomar sake sin control y hacer travesura lo prometemos (yoruichi y yo).

P.D: coma comida bajo su propio riesgo.

* * *

24/7: 24 horas 7 días a la semana, ósea siempre.

Gracias por leer hasta el próximo capitulo.

CONTINUARA…


	2. ESTAS INVITADO A

Me alegra mucho que les aya gustado el primer capitulo no pensaba que tendría renwiens tan rápido pero gracias a los que les gusta la historia y con los renwiwns me da mas ganas de escribir. Bien les daré un adelanto de lo que serán los disfraces (claro los mas obvios) a Yoruichi la quiero como gatubela, a Komamura de Scooby doo y Matsumoto como se vería disfrazada de Tsunade (naruto) se parecen.

**Lamentablemente ni BLEACH ni sus personajes me pertenece, son propiedad de Tite Kubo, solo los utilizo para mi historia.**

-Ichigo y Rukia hicieron un buen trabajo en el capitulo pasado

-gracias pero lo hicimos bajo amenaza

-no se hagan, como si no se tuvieran ganas, digan la verdad

-etto… O/O, no diremos nada sin un abogado presente

-y ya vieron sus disfraces a que estan kawaiii

-mejor me ahorro mi comentario

-¡si ahórratelo!, pronto serás rico Ichigo

-a mi me gusto

-y por eso quiero mas a Rukia, ya vamos al capitulo.

ESTAS INVITADO A…

**-Sould Society-**

En los cuarteles del 10° escuadrón se encontraba el capitán de dicha división descansando, como rara vez lo hacia, cuando de repente es interrumpido, como de costumbre, por su teniente con un montón de sobres que difícilmente le dejaban ver su rostro.

-Matsumoto, que rayos haces

-nada taicho, solo hago mi trabajo-dijo la mujer colocando los sobres sobre su escritorio

-tu trabajo, eso nunca lo haces

-no el del escuadrón no, es un trabajo mucho mas divertido

-y que piensas hacer con todos esos sobres-señalando la montaña que yacía, apunto de caerse, en su escritorio

-son invitaciones para el KARAOKE COSPLAY, al cual por supuesto esta invitado, aunque aun no se si darle la invitación o no ya que Yoruichi no me a dicho cual es el mínimo de edad para entrar a la fiesta-lo ultimo lo dice con un dedo cerca de su boca

-que tratas de insinuar Matsumoto- casi grita el niño genio

-es que usted aun es un poco joven, y hay ciertas cosas que no debe ver ni oír-dice la voluptuosa mujer con una sonrisa picara grabada en los labios- taicho me aria un favor

-¿Cuál?

-mandaría todas las invitaciones si, gracias, nos vemos mas tarde, tengo mucho que hacer- se despide la teniente, saliendo corriendo de la oficina de su taicho

-¡MATSUMOTO!

-**6° Escuadrón- **

**-**taicho- grita Renji-nos a llegado una invitación para un tipo de fiesta-le informa a su capitán mientras le entra su invitación correspondiente

-déjame leerla-mientras leía la cara del noble era serena, hasta que llego al final. La invitación decía lo mismo que todas las demás a acepción de una pequeña parte que estaba escrita a mano, que decia:

_**Pequeño Byakuya ya se que por tu orgullo noble ni en un millón de años pondrías un pie en un lugar así, pero te reto a que vengas disfrazado y que cantes mínimo 3 canciones, por tu orgullo noble, por tu dignidad y por tus cintas del cabello que te quite durante tanto tiempo, si logras cumplir lo dicho te las devolveré todas**__** y hasta te daré una extra, si lo aceptas te estaré esperando en la fiesta y si no lo haces NO TIENES NI TU DIGNIDAD NI TU TAN PRECIADO ORGULLO.**_

_**Yoruichi Shihoun**_

_**P.D: No prometo no volver a quitártelas**_

-taicho, que le pasa-dice un confundido renji al ver que al noble casi le salen llamas de los ojos- va a ir al KARAOKE COSPLAY

-claro que iré por mi orgullo-dice el kuchiki recuperando sus tranquilas facciones

-"y que tiene que ver el orgullo"

-vamos renji a que conseguir un disfraz

-hi

-**Hueco mundo-**

-Aizen-sama, Aizen-sama (los lame botas buuu)

-que pasa, animalitos de la creación

- O.O

-perdón, e visto muchos programas humanos, que querías-dice la rata...cof…perdón la copia barata de un metrosexual

-le han llegado estas invitaciones, son para los espadas y para sus cof…lamebotas…cof perdón sus buenos y lindos seguidores

-Tousen lee lo que dice la invitación- el chico peinado perfecto le entrega la invitación a Tousen

-etto… no se si el shampoo te están afectando el cerebro o ya eras así, pero si no te acuerdas soy ciego

-eres ciego O.O, yo pensé que eras muy flojo para abrir los ojos, por que no me lo dijeron, siempre soy el ultimo en enterarme de las cosas, soy el guapo mas desdichado del mundo mundial-dijo lo ultimo mientras se agachaba y hacia círculos en el piso

-seguros que ese es el malo malito de la serie

-si

-bueno ya me recupere, y quiero saber que dice esa invitacion

-y por que no la le usted

-es que… jeje…. no se leer

-ENCERIO EL ES EL MALO DE LA SERIE

-SIIII

-quien lo lee

-yo-dice ulquiorra saliendo de la nada como cris angel

-y tu de donde saliste-dice gin abriendo los ojos (milagro)

-de por ahí

-bien ulquiorra lee la invitación

-Después de que leyeran la invitación-

-un KARAOKE COSPLAY organizado por Matsumoto, yo voy- dice Gin muy emocionado

-ya que soy siego, yo supongo que canto muy bien-explica el cieguito con cara de que sabe lo que dice

-pues es oficial, todos iremos al KARAOKE COSPLAY, quieran o no-dice el chico metrosexual, con un aire de mandón total

-"y cuando nos pregunto a nosotros si queríamos ir"-pensaba el palidito con cara de emo total

-vamos por los disfraces, y el que tenga el peor limpia las noches por un mes-grita aizen mientra se va corriendo como niño pequeño

-seguros que es malo o aun que sea medio malito

-**En casa de Ichigo-**

-ya tienes tu disfraz fresita-kun-pregunto la morena mientra leía un manga-el KARAOKE COSPLAY es en tres días

-no y aparte nunca dije que iba a ir-renegaba el joven pelo pincho- y tu ya tienes tu disfraz

-lo esta haciendo ishida, me dijo que me lo daría mañana, le pedí que lo hiciera de maid*-contesto la shinigami con cara de emoción mientras asía el signo de paz con sus dedos

-"Rukia de maid, como se vería esa enana con un disfraz sexy"-eso es lo que pensaba el fresita-kun mientras se imaginaba a Rukia con un vestido de sirvienta negro con blanco, corto y escotado mientras decía "bienvenido, amo" –"pero que estupideces pienso, aunque no estaría nada mal"

Los pensamientos del joven fueron interrumpidos por el celular de la morena, que empezó a sonar.

-un hollow

-no una llamada

-esa cosa recibe llamadas

-si, tiene muy buena recepción-respondí la shinigami mientras trataba de contestar la llamada-bueno,a hola Renji

-"Renji entupido, eh pero por que estoy molesto, no estare celoso, no claro que no, o si, que me pasa"

-Eh si claro, bueno tengo que ir con alguien ya que Ichigo no quiere ir, bueno nos vemos-decia la morena mientras colgaba

-y que te dijo Renji- pregunto el sustituto con un poco de curiosidad y celos

-me pregunto si queria ir con el al KARAOKE COSPLAY, y yo le dije que si ya que tu no ibas a ir

-"maldito aprovechado, no dejare que me gane a Rukia"- penso el fresita cun sin darse cuenta que Rukia lo observava con cara de satisfaccion -pensandolo bien, si voy a ir " te arruinare tus planes Renji"

-esta bien y que te vas a poner "jujuju si tenia razon Matsumoto los celos funcionan, pero por que esta celoso de Renji- la morena lo habia engañado perfectamente para que fuera aun que sin imaginarse la razon de los celos

Bien este capi termina aquí jujuju aun no se que disfraz ponerle a Ichigo necesito consejos den consejos por fa.

Maid: es como una camarera pero mucho mas amable, utiliza disfraces aparte de un corto vestido de camarera blanco y negro, a los clientes los resiven con mucha ambilidad con frases como "bienvenido, amo"

CONTINUARA…..


	3. A prepararse si

Gracias por su apoyo estoy tan feliz todos dicen que continúe el fic lo continuare si mi imaginación lo permite subiré 1 capitulo por dia o hasta 2 aun no lo se. Muchas garcías por leerlo son los mejores, les regalaría a cada uno su propio KARAOKE COSPLAY pero no me alcanza ni para el mesero.

**Aclaraciones:** La Kola loca es un pegamento muy fuerte. Y tambien como no se me ocurrían muchos personajes animes para los disfraces use algunos de las caricaturas.

**Lamentablemente ni BLEACH ni sus personajes me pertenece, son propiedad de Tite Kubo, solo los utilizo para mi historia.**

**-**ulquiorra, byakuya que bonito bailan y cantan, lo aran mejor borrachos, buen ensayo

-y por que nii-sama tienen que estar borracho jefa

-por que, que es una fiesta sin el par de borrachos lindos que se creen Luis Miguel y Ricky Martín

-aaaaa, pero nii-sama es mas guapo que ese Ricky Martín

-concuerdo Rukia, concuerdo, ah e Ichigo no esta molestando por aquí que novedad

-bueno es que se fue a probar su disfraz y al parecer tenia Kola loca el traje y se quedo pegado a su piel, en este momento han de estar quitándoselo

-ah enserio –mientras oculta un frasquito de dicho producto-que tragedia

-que te párese si empezamos el capitulo

-buena idea

A PREPARARSE… SI

El plan de Rukia funciono a la perfección ichigo había caído, los celos son poderosos, Matsumoto era una experta en ese tema, aunque lo único que no comprendía era por que los celos, será que su compañero de combate y de discusión sentía algo mas por ella que una simple amistad cualquiera, eso era posible, mejor dicho si el sentía algo mas por ella, que sentía ella por el, amistad o amor, definitivamente tenia que poner en claro sus sentimientos.

**-Antes de que iniciaran las clases en el instituto-**

-buenos días ishida, tienes el disfraz-preguntaba Rukia mientras se acercaba al quincy

-claro kuchiki-san y debo de decir que te va a encantar-contesto el costurero mientras le entregaba una bolsa muy bonita

-en cuanto llegue a casa me lo probare-dijo la morena mientras agarraba la bolsa muy emocionada

5 minutos después

-ishida

-que quieres kurosaki

-etto… quería ver si me podrías… hacer el disfraz para lo del dichoso karaoke ese- se acerco el pelo pincho susurrando la frase

-que dijiste note oí nada-al Quincy le encantaba fastidiar al kurosaki

-que si me arias un disfraz-un poco fastidiado

-sigo sin oírte nada, deberías hablar mas fuerte

-coño, QUE SI ME HACES UN MALDITO DISFRAZ-sin darse cuenta de lo enojado que estaba el chico había gritado tan fuerte que toda la clase lo escucho incluida Rukia-QUE NO CONOSEN LOS DIZFRASES O QUE- con solo verle la cara, todos sus compañeros prefirieron voltearse

-bueno kurosaki, no tenias que gritarlo, pero are tu disfraz, a cambio de

-cambio de que ishida-lo miro con un poquito de miedo

-de que cantes una canción con kuchiki-san en el Karaoke

-¡que! Pero que estupidez dices no lo are, no are el ridículo

-no hay disfraz

-¿Qué? ah, esta bien, maldito Quincy aprovechado "lo que hago por que el idiota de Renji no me gane "

-perfecto Kurosaki, mañana tendrás tu disfraz- ishida no era tonto se daba cuenta de lo que ese par sentían el uno por el otro, y le había dado ganas de hacerle de cupido y los ayudaría un poquito

**-V****iernes gran dia del super KARAOKE COSPLAY-**

**-Y**oruichi-san así esta bien- decía la hime mientras terminaba de decorar el escenario

-perfecto Orihime, la que les espera a los invitados "mas Byakuya"

-bien la comida lista, decorado listo, las pantallas, la musica, micrófonos y escenario para el karaoke listo- decía la teniente de la décima mientras arreglaba los últimos detalles

-Matsumoto esta lista la mesa donde se sentaran Aizen y sus lamebotas

-si, con Kola loca en la silla de Aizen- contesto la voluptuosa chica con un paquetito del producto en sus manos

-y para que Kola loca-pregunto la Hime

-es para una pequeña broma, pero es un secreto-contesto la diosa del shumpo con un dedo en su boca en señal de silencio

-OK, entonces ya terminamos, que tal si nos vamos a poner nuestros disfraces

-buena idea Orihime, nos vemos dentro de un rato

-nos vemos- se despedía Yoruichi – "Byakuya ya tengo todo listo para mi pequeña diversión,te veras muy bien cantando canciones de niñas"

**-Hueco Mundo-**

-bien mis animalitos de la creación… perdón mis arrancar salgan para ver sus bellos y elaborados disfraces- grito Aizen, mientras tronaba los dedos- bien los quiero a todos en una sola fila, donde yo los pueda ver- el como pensó que los demás no se esforzarían en sus disfraces solo agarro corto dos agujeros a una sabana y dijo que era casper (gasparin) el fantasmita amigable (por eso es peligroso pensar)

Se formaron todos los que iban a ir en este orden:

**Harribell**: Con un disfraz de sirena color azul, muy bonito lleno de lentejuelas.

(mermaid melody).

**Ulquiorra**: Se vistió del sombrerero loco de Alicia en el país de las maravillas.

**Nnoitra: **El se vistio de Alucard (Hellsing) todo de rojo y hasta las pistolas y colmillos daba mas miedo que el mismo Alucard .

**Grimmjow: **El no tenia ganas de disfrazarse, así que dijo en frente de todos que se disfrazaría de lo primero que viera, y para su mala fortuna lo primero que vio fue un manga Shoujo de… SAILOR MOON… y le dieron dos opciones el traje de marinerita de sailor moon o el traje de Tuxido mask (no me acuerdo como se escribe) y eligió el de Tuxido mask con rosa y todo incluido.

**Gin: **quien en todo el mundo del anime tiene una cara como la de Gin (no, enserió quien? No mentira si se) nada mas y nada menos que Sai de naruto así ya se imaginaran a Gin con su disfraz bien hecho, por que no quiere limpiar Las noches por un mes.

**Tousen:** El cometió el error de dejar que los demás eligieran su disfraz, bueno pero como el es siego no le queda de otra, y le dieron un disfraz de campanita y hasta le pusieron su peluca rubia.(que malos son)

-Bien vamos a elegir quien va a limpiar Las noches un mes- el chico cabello perfecto estaba mas que asustado, ya que su disfraz era el mas sencillo- en una hoja de papel escriban el nombre de quien tiene el disfraz mas aburrido y sencillo, el que tenga mas votos pierde.

-si- gritaron todos al unísono

DESPUES DE CONTAR LOS VOTOS

-bueno fueron 1 voto para Gin "que ese fue el mío T.T" y 6 votos para Aizen, ósea yo, soy el chico guapo mas desdichado del mundo mundial- grito el aspirante a modelo chafon mientra hacia circulitos en el suelo

-lo que diga… ya nos podemos ir

-si váyanse, déjenme aquí solo solito en mi depresión

-ya nos vamos

-era broma espérenme- corría desesperado

-_**Soul Society-**_

-apúrense que no tengo su tiempo, las puertas senkai no estarán abiertas toda la vida-gritaba la teniente del 10° escuadrón

-ya cállate desesperada, si sigues así te saldrán arrugas- dijo Yumichica señalando la frente de la teniente

-hay no digas tragedias-dijo la escultural mujer un poco asustada

-claro que si salen, si no me crees solo mira a tu taicho, ya tiene arrugas a su corta edad

-bueno en eso si tienes razón, pero ya vámonos, por que acepte venir a buscarlos a ustedes trío de bakas

- bakas, eso lo serán Ikaku y Renji

-lo serás tu- gritaron el par

-vámonos

-si si

_**-Casa de Ichigo-**_

_**-**_Aquí tienes Kurosaki, tu disfraz tiene todo, el traje perfectamente confeccionado, una peluca y pupilentes

-gracias Ishida

-pero ya sabes tienes que cantar una cancion con Kuchiki, ah y yo escogeré la cancion

-eh, pero eso no era parte del trato

-Ahora lo es, lo aceptas o no

-pues si no me queda de otra

-bueno nos vemos en el KARAOKE

-si si si "maldito aprovechado" – mientras cerraba la puerta- espero que mínimo valga la pena- mientras el pelo pincho subia a su cuarto

30 minutos después

-bueno la verdad es que Ishida sabe lo que hace, no esta nada mal el modelito, ahora como se pone esta porquería de peluca

-ICHIGO, ya estas listo- grito la morena

-eh, auch- dijo del golpe que se dio en la rodilla – NO AUN NO (para que ven que no solo nosotras nos tardamos)

-APURATE

-CALLATE ENANA, HAGO LO QUE PUEDO

-SI ERES PEOR QUE UNA MUJER MENOS PAUSICA

-SI, LA EXPERIENCIA HABLA

-QUE INSINUAS FRESITA-KUN

-NADA "ya mejor me termino de arreglar"

30 minutos después (si que se tarda mucho FRESITA-KUN)

-YA ESTOY LISTO

-POR FIN, TARDASTE MUCHO

-HAY CALLATE NI QUE T… -no puedo terminar la frase al ver a la enana (que quería, aunque no se lo decía), con un disfraz compuesto por: una blusa pegada azul turquesa, una falda cortita negra tabloneada con una línea del mismo color de la camisa, unas calcetas negras que le llegaban a la rodilla, unos zapatos del mismo color, claro que como Ichigo traía una peluca pero la de ella estaba en dos coletas y era azul turquesa (Rukia esta disfrazada de Hatsune Miku de Vocaloid)

-te ves bien Ichigo – un poco ruborisada

-tu tambien

-este no es el que yo queria, pero es bonito, nos vamos Ichigo

-pense que irias con Renji

-eto… - estava nerviosa por que lo de Renji era una mentira, la que la habia llamado era Matsumoto haciendose pasar por Renji – tuvo… un problema de ultimo momento… si eso

-ah bueno entonces vámonos "jajaja que bueno y ojala no se aparesca"- a Ichigo le había agarrado su ataque de celos de la tarde, era oficial Ichigo quería a Rukia y no dejaría que nadie se la ganara ni el baka de Renji

_**Hasta aquí mi capitul, ya se acerca el Karaoke , voy a soltar un adelanto de las canciones del proximo capitulo BYAKUYA CANTARA SHOJO S DE SCANDAL (O EL OPENING 10 DE LA SERIE, ESE DONDE BAILAN MATSUMOTO, RUKIA Y ORIHIME) me quiero llevar unos 3 o 4 capitulos para el KARAOKE ah y otra cosa**_

_**COMO QUIEREN QUE SEA EL DIZFRAS DE ICHIGO HAY OPCIONES**_

_**DE NARUTO**_

_**DE ZERO-KUN (VAMPIRE KNIGHT)**_

_**DE **__**USUI (KAICHO WA MAID SAMA)**_

_**DE MICKEY MAOUSE (ES EN JUEGO PERO SI LO QUIEREN EL SE SACRIFICA Y SE LO PONE)**_


	4. A empesado

Me siento tan Happy Happy feliz por la cantidad de Reviews que eh recibido muchas gracias por el apoyo que me han brindado en mi primer fic, tengo una mala noticia el Lunes entro a la escuela y no se si pueda actualizar tan seguido, pero lo intentare.

**Lamentablemente ni BLEACH ni sus personajes me pertenece, son propiedad de Tite Kubo, solo los utilizo para mi historia, tampoco las canciones son mias, cada una corresponde a sus respectivos autores.**

**KARAOKE COSPLAY- PARTE 1**

-wooooo, que bonito les quedo chicas, enserio esta es la tienda de Urahara

-claro que si, Kuchiki-san- respondió la Hime

-pues no se párese en nada a la tienda del sombrerero loco

-bueno en primera Ichigo, esta es el área de entrenamiento, pero modificada- corrigió Yoruichi al pelo pincho

En verdad les había quedo muy bonito el lugar, no se paresia en nada a ese lugar rocoso donde entrenaban a Ichigo para ir a salvar a Rukia. Estaba todo muy bien decorado al estilo de una disco pero con un escenario y muchas mesas enfrente de este pero con un gran espacio de unos 15 metros entre las mesas y el escenario, como improvisando una mini pista de baile, la cual estaba dividida en pequeños cuadros que se iluminaban cuando caminaban sobre cada uno de ellos. El escenario por su parte estaba decorado con una pantalla de plasma donde, se supone se vería las letras de las canciones, un gran equipo de sonido muy moderno y mucho espacio, como para unas 10 personas, y un lugar especial donde estaban todos los micrófonos disponibles y también globos de colores fosforescentes en forma de estrella, corazón y circulo. Las mesas en centro tenían unas velas aromáticas de colores fosforescentes flotando en medio de una charola onda transparente con agua. Todo había quedado a un estilo disco fluorescente.

-pues la verdad hicieron un excelente trabajo-dijo el pelo pincho aun muy impresionado

-gracias, ahora Orihime por favor llévalos a don se sentaran nuestros amigos Hatsune Miku (Rukia) y Naruto (Ichigo)

-hi, Yoruichi-san

-oye como supiste de que venimos disfrazados

-ah- puso una cara de "que idiota es este"- primero Rukia se disfrazó de una ídolo del pop japones que muchos conocen, y segundo tu disfraz es muy obvio y tercero Ishida me dijo- con una gran sonrisa picara en su cara

-tenia que ser el chismoso de Ishida, párese mas vieja verdulera que Quincy- dijo el pelo pincho con una cara de fastidiado

-bueno deja de pelear y vámonos que ya vi a mi nii-sama y aparte me quiero sentar, baka

-si si ya voy enana, eh el pijo esta aquí para amolarla –con una cara de sorpresa y fastidio que no se la aguantaba ni el mismo

-en donde nos vamos a sentar Orihime

-ah, junto a Bykuya, Renji, Ishida, Sado, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, Matsumoto, Hitsugaya Y Orihime… perdón eso no lo debí leer

-O.O – los dos se quedaron impresionados de la cantidad de gente que habia en la mesa

-y que tan grande es la mesa para que entren tantas personas Orihime – pregunto la morena

-bueno digamos que es la mesa mas grande del lugar, las demás son de máximo 5 personas- dijo la chica con un dedo cerca de su boca

-hola Rukia – grito Renji muy animado-que bien te ves

-gracias, tu también, por cierto de que estas disfrazado-pregunto

-es obvio vengo disfrazado de… de que venia disfrazado? (estaba disfrazado de Inuyasha)

-je, se te olvido

-bueno Renji si serás idiota- dijo burlonamente Ichigo

-eh tu cállate Naruto chafa

-cállense ya seres inferiores- adivinen quien es (si su respuesta fue Ulquiorra ganaron el premio mayor… un chicle)

-cállate copia barata del sombrerero loco- le grito Ichigo- no ves que esto es entre el otro idiota y yo

-sombrerero loco- pregunto inocentemente Rukia- Orihime tú de que te disfrazaste

-de Alicia – Orihime traía un vestido corto azul cielo muy bonito con un delantal blanco, una peluca rubia, medias hasta la rodilla y unos zapatos negros

-que gran coincidencia no lo creen

-si mucha coincidencia, Kuchiki-san, bueno yo me voy por que tengo que terminar de acomodar a los invitados- dijo la chica tratando de irse lo mas rápido que podía

-nii-sama –grito la morena al ver a su hermano

-hola Byakuya- dijo ichigo poco animado

-taicho

-hola

-nii-sama de que te disfrazaste

-de sesshomaru – estaba igualito, igualito se veía genial

De repente todos fueron sacados de sus amenas platicas, por las anfitrionas del evento, que ya estaban montadas en el escenario, Orihime como Alicia, Matsumoto vestida como Tsunade y Yoruichi como Gatubela

-Bien vamos a empesar este KARAOKE COSPLAY- dijo Matsumoto

-pero antes hay que dar las grasias al que nos presto el lugar –señalo Yoruichi- denle un aplauso a Urahara

-"me obligaron"- penso el rubio- gracias cuando quieran eh- Urahara estaba vestido como jack sparrow, hasta estaba medio crudo y todo

-bien como las anfitrionas vamos a cantar primero

-pero yo quiero que Kuchiki-san cante con nosotras- dijo Orihime

-claro que si, Rukia ven con nosotras a cantar, ya que estas disfrazada de Hatsune Miku- grito Yoruichi

-Claro que si ya voy- se paro entusiasmada la morena

-y cual vamos a cantar- pregunto Matsumoto

-que les parece Rolling Star- intervino Rukia

-me parece perfecto

-entonces Rolling Star

- bien Rukia y Orihime pónganse enfrente- señalo Yoruichi

-si –dijeron al unísono el par

DESPUES DE UN RATO EMPESO A SONAR LA MUSICA, y empezaron a hacer un bailecito muy bonito y luego empezó la letra

-**Rukia**-

moga man baka shitera naiyo

iitai koto wa iwanaku cha

-**Orihime**-

kaerumuchi yuu gure baste

ochikaun asen ni bye bye bye

-**Rukia****-**

kimi no fightin pose misen akya o o

-**Todas-**

yume ni mate mita you na sekai wa

arasoi mo nani eiwa na nichi jou

demo genjitsu wa hibi tola butte

tamani ki aynd shiteru

sonna rolling days

-**Matsumoto-**

koron yatta de in janaino

sountoki a wara teageru

norikouna basu no oku kara

chiisaku hohoemi ga mieta

kimi wo tayori ni, shiteru yo

**-Todas-**

Yume di mate mita yoo suuifla

koibito tachi wa kakure ga wo sagasu no

demo genjitsu wa aenai hi ga

tsuzu kinagara mo shinjiteru no lonely days

tsumade mita te way you go

yeeeeaaah ...

doro darake rolling star

-**Yoruichi-**

naru beku egao de itai keredo

mamori ni iku tame ni shikata nai deshouu

kitto unso nante sou

kimi wo motanai no

All my loving

son ja nakya yatter nnai

**-Todas-**

yume ni mate mita you na sekai wa

arasoi mo nani eiwa na nichi jou

demo genjitsu wa hibi tola butte

tamani ki ayn shiteru

sonna rolling days

soo wakaterute

tsumade mitai way to go

doro darake rolling star!

Y termino con una pose muy linda con Orihime y Rukia agachadas en medio y Matsumoto y Yoruichi a los lado, todo el mundo aplaudió muy animado por lo bien que les había salido. Orihime se llevo a Rukia detrás del escenario mientras Yoruichi y Matsumoto seguían en el escenario.

-Que pasa Orihime- pregunto la morena aun emocionada

-Kuchiki-san eres fan de Kaicho wa maid-sama- pregunto inore un poco agitada

-si claro, la kaicho es mi idola –dijo con los ojitos brillosos – mira mi poster – mientras sacaba de un bolsillo un poster de la serie donde estan Misaki, Usui y todos los de la serie – yo quería ponerme hoy, el traje de maid de misaki pero Ishida no pudo hacerlo

-pues yo tengo un regalo para ti – dijo Orihime mientras sacaba de una bolsa el traje de Maid que queria Rukia

-ah genial-dijo super emocionada- te quiero mucho Orihime

-te lo quieres poner ahora

-claro que si-mientras abrasa el traje

-pues vamos- contesto mientras ponia una sonrisa grande – "ojala el plan de Ishida-kun funcione, y Kurosaki-kun y Kuchiki-san salgan de aquí juntos"

**Flashback**

**-**Ishida-kun, crees que funcione, ese par son muy testarudos- pregunto la voluptuosa chica

-claro que funcionara, por mucho orgullo que tengan, aprte tenemos la ayuda de Yoruichi-san y Matsumoto-san, dale el traje a Kuchiki y yo me encargare de Kurosaki

-ok

-ah Orihime, encargate de que kuchiki suba al escenario a cantar con el disfraz de maid

-ok, espero que funcione- aunque orihime sentia algo por Ichigo, ella sabia que no era la chica que el queria, haci que haria lo posible para que al menos el sea feliz

-**fin Flashback-**

Neeeeee ya entre a clases y el primer día, ya me dieron mis libros y me dejaron tarea que malos son los profes y ya es mi ultimo año en secundaria que cosas que cosas.

No se cuando lo pueda actualizar, tengo que investigar sobre la Era Mecánica de la informatica y son… muchas líneas y hay que copiar a mano no es justo, pero algo chistoso es que los animes a muchos los vemos en la escuela pero no siempre se les ve sufrir como a nosotros eso no es chusto, a por ser mi ultimo año tengo que cumplir con las tareas si no no me graduo son malos los maestros.

CONTINUARA…..? (SI NO ME MATAN AUN LAS TAREAS T.T )


	5. A empesado PARTE 2

Si sera un doble capitulo bueno cuando lo hise no tenia una imaginación desbordante pero hise lo que pude!

**Lamentablemente ni BLEACH ni sus personajes me pertenece, son propiedad de Tite Kubo, solo los utilizo para mi historia, tampoco las canciones son mias, cada una corresponde a sus respectivos autores.**

SEGUNDA PARTE

Mientras en la mesa donde estaba nuestro querido amigo pelo pincho, reinaba el caos y el desastre, ya que el paliaba o con Ulquiorra o con Grimmjow o de perdis con Renji, Sado no estaba ya que se había ido a ayudar con la música y Byakuya estaba muy concentrado en quien sabe que cosa, y para colmo la enana con la que quería estar no estaba se la habían raptado por Orihime después del Show que dieron.

-Hola Kurosaki- saludo Ishida que venia vestido con un disfraz de Sasuke (naruto Shippuden)

-hola –contesto Ichigo muy distraido

-"hora de poner el plan en accion"-pensó Ishida mientras hacia una seña muy disimuladamente a Matsumoto que venia con una charola llena de bebidas

-Hay lo siento mucho Ichigo- dijo la despampanante mujer, mientras tiraba las bebidas por "accidente" encima del pelo naranja

-jaja, Ichigo te ves bien con refresco ensima- se moria de risa renji

-jajaja imbecil así te ves mucho mejor – grito Grimmjow

-ah, %2"&$ - sip Ichigo estaba que lo llevava el tren (tranquilo naranjito, solo se burlaron de ti Grimmjow y Renji)

-oye Kurosaki no seas tan mal hablado, oye tengo otro disfraz si quieres te lo presto- dijo el Qincy con un poco de sarcasmo que el pelo pincho no noto

-eh, si claro lo que sea por no estar lleno de refresco

15 minutos y muchas toallitas humedas después

-mmmm, te queda bien el traje

-y de que personaje es, se me hace familiar- dijo mientras trataba de recordar (no pienses tanto que se quema el cerebro)

-el personaje se llama Usui Takumi de Kaicho wa maid-sama

-Usui, Usui, Usui- tratando de recordar

-no te esfuerces tanto que se quema tu pequeño cerebro

-Usui, Usui, Usui

-me oíste

- Usui, Usui

15 minutos después

-ya me acorde Rukia tiene un póster de ese tipo y tiene los mangas y ve el anime, es una súper fan

-"por fin, pensé que se le había muerto todas las neuronas" bueno vámonos

-en otra parte-

-oh, kuchiki-san que bien te ves

-gracias Orihime

-kuchiki-san te sabes la canción del opening de kaichowa maid-sama

-claro que si, lo canto hasta en la ducha

-"si que es fan" lo cantarías en el escenario

-claro que si

-vamos " que facil fue"

-En el escenario-

-bien ya han pasado a cantar los chicos vizard, yachiru, yumichika, harribell y Unohana-taicho ahora quien va "jiji hora de la diversión" Byakuya quieres cantar

-yo, luego Yoruichi

-no vamos, ahora, ya sabes por que

-eh "la odio" si ya voy

-bien, Byakuya cantara Shojo s, denle un aplauso

-taicho va a cantar esa canción para niñas –pregunto

-… -byakuya no le contesto pero le dio una mirada, que le daría miedo a cualquiera

-mejor me cayo- dijo renji bastante asustado

-"y aparte elije una canción de niñas, ahora la odio mas, pero todo por mis listones, los extraño tanto, cuando los recupere estarán bajo cuidado las 24 hora del día"

Byakuya ya estaba listo para ponerse a cantar estaba en el centro del escenario, cuando Yoruichi pasa y le dice:

-tienes que bailar un poco, si no, no volveras a ver tus cintas

-"maldita" OK

Empezó la música y a Byakuya no le quedo de otra mas que mover el brazo de un lado a otro antes de empezar a cantar

sakki made to itteru koto chigau janai

chotto dake sugao miseta keredo

zutto IRA IRA IRA IRA shite wa (movia las manos de arriba hacia abajo)

atashi wo mono mitai ni atsukatte

sakki made to itteru koto chigau janai

(solo se ocurrio bailar la Macarena)

dareka no sei ni shite wa nigekakure shiteru hibi

ATE ni naranai wa

I'm sorry toriaezu sayonara

anata ga inai to iya iya tte ieru wagamama

(zutto kienai you ni kesanai you ni)

aijou, yuujou, shiritai koto wa nandemo

(aimai sugite wakaranai yo)

itsuka kokoro no oku no doa wo tataku anata wo matte iru

sakki kara jibun no koto bakkari janai

chotto gurai kizutsuite mitara?

sou yatte yasashii kotoba de gomakasanaide

shinjirarenai wa kakko tsukenaide yo

nannen tattemo itsu ni nattemo yamenaide

(se le ocurrio hacer la coreografia que habia visto que bailaban Rukia y Orihime mientras oin la cancion)

atashi ga inai to dame dame tte itte sunao ni

(motto hoshigatte yo, tsuyogaranaide)

ai no zanzou, yume miru shoujo ESUKEEPU

(tsukamattari, nigekittari)

itsuka kokoro no kagi wo kowasu yo na...

anata ga inai to iya iya tte ieru wagamama

(zutto kienai you ni kesanai you ni)

aijou, yuujou, shiritai koto wa nandemo

(aimai sugite wakaranai yo)

itsuka kokoro no oku wo daite kureru anata wo matte iru

hokani wa nani mo iranai iya iya iya

ashita mo shinjite itai iya iya iya iya iya iya iya

Y termino con los brazos en el aire cansado y avergonzado al mismo tiempo, pero todo lo así por su orgullo que en ese momento lo sentía por los suelos. Todo el mundo aplaudía como locos les había gustado mucho la actuación de Byakuya y Yoruichi se reía como loca por haber visto al noble hacer el ridículo, con gran éxito, pero ridículo al fin y al cabo, ella le hacia una señal con la mano puso tres dedos y bajo uno en señal de que le faltaban 2 canciones y tendría sus cintas de regreso, pero Yoruichi seguía riendo. El noble se bajo lo mas rápido del escenario y al primer camarero que vio le pidió una botella de sake para poder olvidar el terrible suceso.

-Con Ichigo-

-increíble el pijo hizo el ridículo, por que no abre traído mi chamarra que mala suerte

-realmente Byakuya tiene valor, para pasar a cantar esa canción

-valor o ya estaba borracho- dice el pelo pincho aun riéndose

-bueno vamos a sentarnos

-hay Ishida, no me digas que no te causa gracia

-si pero ya estoy cansado de estar parado este traje pesa

-solo a ti se te ocurre ponerte algo así, bueno pero si vamos a sentarnos quiero ver si Rukia ya regreso

-te importa mucho Kuchiki-san eh Kurosaki

- a ti no te importa

-por que no le dices lo que sientes

-que te importa

-díselo

-ya cállate

-En el escenario-

-Ahora Rukia –chan va cantar – grito esta ves Matsumoto – Rukia-chan que linda te ves

-Gracias- un poquito sonrojada

-y que vas a cantar

-My secret, el opening de KAICHO WA MAID SAMA

Todas las chicas se emocionaron ya que entre las chicas ese era el Anime Shojo mas famoso y todas les gustaba

-Rukia-chan hasta te pusiste el traje de maid de la kaicho

-si me lo regalo Orihime

-bueno que disfrutes cantar

-gracias

Rukia se puso en medio del escenario con la cabeza agachada y el micrófono en las manos.

**Dou ka... please!  
Can you keep my secret?**

**(levanto la cabeza y tenia una expression muy feliz y angelical)**

**Kirakira to kagayaku miraa  
Watashi wa donna fuu ni utsutteiru no?**

**Horahora to te maneku mirai  
Kore kara donna koto ga okoru no?**

**Me ni mieteiru mono ga subete de wa nai kara!**

**(se puso a bailar y saltar de una manera que se veia muy linda,mientras que en la pantalla se vei aparte de la letra de la cancion imágenes de la serie, y todos se quedaron impactados al ver el parecido de misaki con rukia en lo unico en que diferian era el color de cabello y el de los ojos)**

**Mugamuchuu de that's all right  
Mayowanaide i will now try  
Jibun no kimochi ni massugu de itai  
Dakedo hitotsu ya futatsu kurai  
Dare ni mo baretaku nai naisho tte aru mono da kara...  
Mune ga chotto itamu my secret**

**(puso un dedo en su boca a señal de silencio)**

**Arekore to fukuramu negai  
Watashi wa donna michi o aruite yuku no?**

**Iroiro to kikasete nee guys  
Anata wa donna asu o egaku no?  
Te no todokanai yume wa nani hitotsu nai kara!**

**(se veia tan feliz cantando y bailando que todos se contagiaron de la alegria y empesaron a bailar)**

**Anchuumosaku de that's all right  
Nayanda tte don't wanna cry  
Jibun no kimochi o shinjitsuzuketai  
Dakedo hitorikiri de wa tsurai  
Fuan de kakaekirenai yowane o koboshita ano hi...  
Mune ni chotto nokoru my regret**

**Mugamuchuu de that's all right  
Mae o muite i wanna try  
Jibun no kimochi ni massugu de itai  
Itsuka daiji na hito ni kurai  
Dare ni mo hanashitenai naisho o uchiakeru kara...  
Mune ni sotto himeta my secret**

Termino Rukia tan feliz, todos le aplaudieron hasta ulquiorra se había puesto a bailar.

-bien hecho Rukia-chan se nota que tu y tu hermano tienen el talento en la sangre- la felicitaba Matsumoto

Ichigo de tan embobado que estaba de ver a Rukia cantando en escenario, le había gustado tanto, que ni se dio cuenta que ella estaba parada a un lado de el.

-Ichigo cuando te cambiaste

-… -sigue atarantado

-Ichigo

-…

-ah, maldita enana- la morena le había pegado en el estomago para que reaccionara

-te estaba hablando desde hace un buen rato baka

-eh no te oí, que querías – no la oyó por estar recordándola en el escenario cantando con el traje tan sexy que traía

-te pregunte que cuando te cambiaste

-hace un rato

-olle ese disfraz de Usui

-si

-y el de rukia es de misaki, la pareja de KAICHO WA MAID SAMA- dijo con una sonrisa picara Yoruichi

- O/O – los dos se quedaron rojos, tanto como el cabello de Renji

AQUÍ ACABA EL DOBLE CAPITULO, SE LOS DEJE DOBLE POR QUE NO SE CUANDO PUEDA ACTUALIZAR. POR LA ENTRADA A LA ESCUELA ECT.

ESPERO LES HALLA GUSTADO

CONTINUARA….


	6. y continuan

Waaaa que genial por fin ¡ya tengo lap! Bueno ya se que no eh actualizado en 2…3…4 en mucho tiempo, pero créanme tiene una explicación lógica.

**Mi explicación lógica**: llegaron los extraterrestres y se robaron mi PC y luego superman trato de regresármela pero le fue imposible, pero llego Ichigo a salvar el dia y se quedo a emborracharse en el bar de Moe y así fue como murió el perrito de mi vecina fin.

No bueno en realidad, mi PC de escritorio murió, y se llevo a la tumba mi contraseña y del cap 6 al 8 del fic, en mi cumpleaños me regalaron mi lap wiiii, pero seguía sin tener mi contraseña ¡rayos! Pero ahorita que revisaba el mi MSN o sorpresa la contraseña que era ******** ( jajaja, ok no) y ahora solo me queda seguir con el fic hasta terminarlo apóyenme y será algo bueno siiii, digan que si por si (bueno ahora solo me queda leer mi propio fic para acordarme que seguía luego, ¡rayos! Soy extremadamente olvidadiza).

**Lamentablemente ni BLEACH ni sus personajes me pertenece, son propiedad de Tite Kubo, solo los utilizo para mi historia, tampoco las canciones son mías, cada una corresponde a sus respectivos autores. ¡Doofenshmirtz malvados y asociados¡ o quería escribirlo no me aguante.**

**Rukia: **jefa por quetengo que cantar esta canción, no creo que muchos la conozcan

La tienen que conocer es de vocaloid, osea hello

**Ichigo:** jaja y a mi me dicen fresa, creo que alguien ya ocupa ese lugar

Oyeme que te pasa no soy freasa, es solo que vocaloid es mi nuevo entretenimiento

**Ichigo:** por eso tenemos que cantar esta canción

SI

**Rukia:** yo estoy de acuerdo, suena muy genial la canción

Y para no complicarnos, l cantaran en español para todos nuestros lectores

**Comencemos**

Que creen que pasara en esta loca noche de disfraces, sake y pequeñas bromas y chantaje, este un resumen de lo que a pasado en la noche después de la canción de rukia.

El ichigo y rukia se habían puesto como tomates en muchas ocasión en una sola noche.

Ulquiorra quería estar un rato con Orihime pero por una de las tres anfitrionas y por estar con el plan ICHIRUKI no había podido platicar con el ni una vez ¡ni una sola!, y el pobre Ulqui se puso a beber para olvidarlas penas y el griterío que tenían Grimmjow y Renji, ya estaba tan borracho que se le empezaba a notar una leve expresión de alegría. (OMG, se está poniendo borracho)

Aizen seguía sin darse cuenta que tenía el trasero pegado a la silla, todo porque no sabía como iba a limpiar las noches poder arreglar su pelo todo antes de que pasaran su programa favorito "Como tener un cabello perfecto y respirar al mismo tiempo" (un programa solo para inteligentes).

Ishida ya tenía la canción perfecta para que cantara Ichigo con rukia, según la había encontrado mientras buscaba imágenes para ver como seria el disfraz de rukia (N.A: el primero el de hatsune miku).

Yoruichi ya tenía las otras dos canciones para Byakuya, ya hasta se las haia pasado para que practicara.

Byakuya seguía y seguía bebiendo sin control, se sentía muy humillado, maldecía a Yoruichi a diestra y siniestra, pero empezaba a sentir que la pena y humillación desaparecían a cada trago, y como no si ya llevaba más de 30 tragos.

-ICHIGO, DEJA DE ESTAR COMO ESTUPIDO Y PIDELE A RUKIA QUE CANTR CONTIGO - grito el enojado Quincy

-esta bien pero no me grite, maldito demente fanático de la costura- le contesto Ichigo algo enojado, no mucho, solo un poco (jajaja si claro)

-y que voy a cantar con ella

-la canción se llama magnet* es muy buena

-como se escribe eso, o, que de donde la sacaste

-hmp, ya sabes uno que tiene sus maneras, no como otros idiotas que conozco- dijo el Quincy apuntando "muy discretamente" a Ichigo

Ichigo se dirigía lentamente hasta donde estaba rukia, a cada paso quedaba sentía como un nudo en la garganta crecía y crecía, claro hasta que se cayó y de pura casualidad debajo de la falda de rukia (N.A: pura maldad mía) a lo cual la pequeña shinigamia, al percatarse del asunto le dio una patada en la cara y se fue con Renji a platicar.

-Maldita se , tengo una suerte de perro, ahora como le pediré a la enana que cante con migo- lo decía mientras se tallaba la cara

-fáchil vas y she do pides- hip o acaso eres gay- le contesto un Ulquiorra muy borracho y con cara de felicidad, capaz de hacer cualquier cosa

-y a ti que te paso

-solo tome uno o dos traguitos-señalando hacia la mesa repleta de botellas de sake

-pues yo no creo que sean uno o dos

-CALLATE-hip-MALDITO NARANJO SI TU NO QUIERESH CANTUAR, WALDITO, YO SI YO CANTARE-mientras señalava a Ichigo-QUITATE- lo empujo tan fuertemente que casi se cae solito

-borracho

Mientras en el escenario Ulquiorra agarraba el micrófono para, según el, cantar.

-Hoy es voi a cantars una canción tan inspiradora que los ara chillar, y el que no chille es gallina culecash

Todos estaban tan sorprendidos de que Ulquiorra se pusiera a cantar, ya hasta tenía en la cabeza en vez de su sombrero, una corbata que nadie sabe de dónde saco.

-la canción se llama Dango Daikazaku del anime Clannad, sientan envidia al oír mi hermosa voz

Y empezó a cantar

Dango dango dango dango dango daikazoku

Dango dango dango dango dango daikazoku

Yancha na yaki-dango yasashii an-dango

Sukoshi yumemigachi na tsukimi-dango

Osumashi goma-dango yotsugo kushi dango

Minna minna awasete hyakunin kazoku

Aka-chan dango wa itsumo shiawase no naka de

Toshiyori dango wa me o hosometeru

Nakayoshi dango te o tsunagi ooki na marui wa ni naru yo

Machi o tsukuri dango hoshi no ue minna de waraiau yo

Usagi mo sora de te o futte miteru dekkai o-tsuki-sama

Ureshii koto kanashii koto mo zenbu marumete

Nakayoshi dango te o tsunagi ooki na marui wa ni naru yo

Machi o tsukuri dango hoshi no ue minna de waraiau yo

Usagi mo sora de te o futte miteru dekkai o-tsuki-sama

Ureshii koto kanashii koto mo zenbu marumete

Dango dango dango dango dango daikazoku

Dango dango dango dango dango daikazoku

Dango dango dango dango dango daikazoku

Dango dango dango dango dango daikazoku

Todos se quedaron con cara de que no sabían lo que estaba pasando, hasta que alguien empeso a gritar.

-Bravo, que magistral me hizo chillar tu eres mejor que Shakira, soy tu fanseses, has un dueto con migo- gritaba un borracho Byakuya

-Tú si me comprendes – nuestro querido Ulqui conmovido hasta las lagrimas, mientras bajaba del escenario – la hermosura y depresiva letra de esta canción es la que a mí me describe

-Rayos esta gente está loca- decía Ichigo al haber presenciado una de sus 10 pesadillas recurrentes hacerse realidad, era un trauma que nunca saldría de su cabeza

Pobre Ichigo, veía a Rukia ya Renji platicar y reírse y él no tenía ninguna escusa para separarlos que haría que haría el pobre peli naranja; hasta que vio los refrescos, que se veían tan tentadores a tirarlos en la cabeza de Renji (que no pueden pensar en otra cosa R= NO) y si lo hiso Ichigo ahuyento a Renji como cucaracha, y ahí fue cuando lo decidió, dijo lo que había esperado mucho para decir.

-Rukia…..quieres- arrodillándose frente a la joven, todos estaban viendo como buenos chismosos que son

-Si

-quieres…CANTAR CON MIGO- después de eso todos se cayeron estilo anime con todo y el fondo oscuro y unos cuantos heridos

-está bien, "pensé que iba a decir algo mas importante", y que vamos a cantar –pregunto parándose de su silla y dirigiéndose hacia el escenario

-una canción llamada MAGNET de VOCALOID- dijo algo sonrojado después de recordar la letra de la canción

-bueno dame la letra- después de leer muy minuciosamente- increíble que quieras esta canción, bueno vamos a cantar- dirigiéndole una sonrisa al shinigamia sustituto

-eto.. sii

Ya en el escenario

-vamos a cantar magnet-dijo Rukia en el micrófono y se puso aun lado del escenario

(Rukia]

Basta con mirarte para que empieze a arder mi corazón

Para que tu fuego me llene el cuerpo de pura pasión.

Sin notarlo un día cuan mariposa me posé en tu flor

Pobre e ingenua niña caí rendida a tu favor.

(mientras agarraba muy sexy a Ichigo)

[Ichigo]

Se me escapa de las manos tanta miel

Roba de mis labios la tentación.

Dulcemente rozaremos piel con piel

No olvidarás, nuestro fogoso amor.

[Rukia]

Hazme de una vez sentir

Que está pasión no tendrá fin

Y que no fue un error, hacerte el amor

Por favor déjame besar tu ser

El mundo que otros no ven

Solo intoxícame, que feliz seré

Ahogada en tu calidez.

[Ichigo]

Sin temor deséame más y más que te complaceré

Si en verdad me amas toca mi cuerpo y obsesiónate.

Sueño con locura tenerte entre mis blancas sábanas

Y que jures serme fiel, mi almendra virginal.

[Rukia]

Si perdemos nuestras almas al final

Unidas, un día se encontrarán.

Nuestro hechizo sin dudar perdurará

Somos tu y yo, que importa lo demás.

[Ichigo & Rukia]

Por tanto tiempo te soñé

Y ahora que al fin te encontré

No te abandonaré, no lo quiero hacer

Sabes que ya no hay vuelta hacia atrás

Esto no fue casualidad

Eres mi realidad, mi única verdad

No renuncies a nuestro amor.

[~Instrumental~]

(parecían que bailaban un tango muy ensayado y no un baile improvisado)

[Rukia]

Me sentí nerviosa aquél amanecer

Y lloré, porque no te ví volver.

Me dijiste que todo marchaba bien

Para ocultar, que sufrías tambien.

[Rukia & Ichigo]

Hazme de una vez sentir

Que está pasión no tendrá fin

Y que no fue un error, hacerte el amor

Por favor déjame besar tu ser

El mundo que otros no ven

Solo intoxícame, que feliz seré

Tal como un imán atráeme

Que muero por verte otra vez

Perderme en tu querer, y en tu calidez

No me dejes, entiende de una vez

Esto no fue casualidad

Eres mi realidad, mi única verdad

No renuncies a nuestro amor.

Le habían puesto unas energías increíbles a la canción que todo el mundo sentía la pasión que había entre ellos dos, al final de la canción habían quedado tan cerca el uno del otro, sus labios están a solo milímetros, ninguno resistió los labios del otro, era imposible que se resistieran, se dieron un beso que inicio dulce pero que se volvió pasional, hasta que.

-Oigan para eso hay moteles

-para eso consíganse un cuarto, te doy permiso kurosaki, llévate a mi hermana - gritaron unos muy muy borrachos Ulquiorra y Byakuya

Los dos tortolos al oír esos gritos se separaron, pero muy, muy rojos los dos.

**Les gusto el capitulo de hoy, wiii e regresado al vicio del fanfic espero les halla gustado, si les gusto dejen sus comentarios.**

**MAGNET: esta canción es genial la versión original es de miku y luka pero la que use es el fandub de nea (si lo buscan en youtube seria –magnet fandub nea)**

**Si alguien tiene alguna canción para Byakuya es aceptada todas las cantara, todos igual Ulquiorra.**

**Continuara - **


	7. Plan Ichiruki 2011 ¿te gustan mis besos?

**Lamentablemente ni BLEACH ni sus personajes me pertenece, son propiedad de Tite Kubo, solo los utilizo para mi historia, tampoco las canciones son mías, cada una corresponde a sus respectivos autores. ¡Doofenshmirtz malvados y asociados¡ o quería escribirlo no me aguante.**

**CANDY-CHAN:** GRACIAS, GRACIAS, ME HACE TAN FELIZ TU ¬¬ SI ESOS DOS LO ARRUINARON PERO QUE SE LE VA HACER, YA SE LES SUBIO LO BORRACHITOS.

**Sweet Kuchiki****: **siii ya tenía tiempo de no actualizar. Gracias por seguir leyendo.

**Ale-chan227 :** gracias, sip vocaloid es lo máximo

**pame18: **que bueno que te haya gustado el fic y lo continuare

**elenita –chan : **me alegra saber que te gusta la historia

**Prinsesita100:** Gracias! Magnet me encanta, y casualmente es la canción que escuchaba mientras escribía el fic.

Rukia: la jefa está feliz y triste porque ya se graduó de la secundaria

Ichigo: ósea que todo este tiempo nos a mandoneado una mocosa menor que nosotros

Rukia: este si

Ichigo: como que si, entonces qué rayos estamos haciendo aquí, yo me voy, me voy

YO: a donde crees que vas mísero perro naranja en primer lugar a quien le dices mocosa, en segundo ustedes firmaron un contrato antes de empezar el fic, y citó: los respectivos contratados, serán mandoneados, arrastrados, humillados, maltratados y todo lo que termine en "Ado" por la bellísima, inteligentísima jefa.

Ichigo: se le olvido modesta, pero en fin cuando firme YO, ese contrato

YO: bueno si no me crees luego te mando las fotos del maravilloso día en el que firmaste, y si crees que lo que están haciendo Byakuya y Ulquiorra es humillante lo que te toca a ti es peor.

Ichigo: que hice yo para estar en esta lugar y toparme con esta mocosa

Rukia: y por eso nunca te metas con la jefa.

YO: sigamos con el fic Renji ve por el vestido de princesita

_-_-_-_ SUPER PLAN ICHIRUKI 2011 EN ACCION _-_-_-_-(o eso creían)

La canción había terminado hace demasiado tiempo, seguían parados en ese escenario donde hace no mucho tiempo habían dado ¡súper espectáculo¡ y no me refiero a la canción que habían interpretado, si no a lo que le siguió de la canción, estaban tan avergonzado que decidieron sentarse uno lejos del otro (N/A: no porque pero les espera algo bueno) . Después de dicho acto, los planes para que la noche fuera más épica de lo que ya había sido, darían inicio, el plan principal era por mucho el más obvio "**El súper plan ichiruki**" el cual estaba a cargo de Inoue e Ishida, el cual ya estaba en marcha. El segundo plan era **"Veamos los calzones de Aizen y sus lame patas"** el que era organizado por la sociedad de mujeres shinigami, más precisamente por Matsumoto; había que admitirlo la mujer tenía buenas ideas. Estos dos planes prometían mucho, pero había uno mucho más grande, con más perjudicados y que conectaba a estos dos en uno solo, el cual no será revelado hasta el final.

En un lugar lejano, al cual pocas almas llegaban llamado Closet de la Limpieza, dos valientes planeaban el siguiente paso de su asombroso plan.

-entendiste Inoue- decía un chico de lentes ya un poco molesto

-creo, me lo repites de nuevo es que pues no le entendí- contesto una chica voluptuosa

-bueno, te lo repetiré de nuevo, por decima vez, lo único que tienes que hacer es que de alguna manera, eso ya depende de ti, vas a traer a kuchiki-san a este lugar justamente en media hora ; yo traeré a Kurosaki y los encerraremos aquí adentro

-¿pero? Ishida-kun

-¡ahora que ¡

-¿Por qué hay un cartelito que dice, **"nidito de amor de Yoruichi y Urahara, no entrar"?- **señalaba la chica un cartel de un color muuuy discreto ; era un cartel de un color amarillo fosforescente y un dibujo de un gato y otro de un chibi Urahara y un demasiados corazones

- eso no lo sé Inoue, y realmente no lo quiero saber- dijo el chico con una cara de perturbación – Bien Inoue antes teníamos una hora, pero ahora como me pase un rato explicando el plan tenemos 30 minutos así que rápido, que el romancé no se hará solo; ah qué difícil es juntar a esos dos.

Mientras Orihime caminaba hasta donde estaba Rukia pensaba en como llamaría su atención, hasta que bingo, como llamaría la atención de la joven fácil, con chappy, que la distrae más que CHAPPY.

-Kuchiki-san, me mandaron a buscarte, porque "alguien "te trajo un regalo en forma de conejo- dijo la hime un poco nerviosa, porque la verdad no era muy buena mintiendo

-¿Dónde está Inoue? -pregunto muy feliz la pequeña shinigami

-Dentro del cuarto de limpieza, que es detrás del escenario en la parte más oscura y que nadie puede oír y que…- no pudo terminar la frase Orihime por Rukia ya había salido corriendo al encuentro con su nuevo y amado CHAPPY, sin sospechar que era una trampa, tanto la embobaba ese muñeco que no vio lo obvio.

Mientras Ishida ya sabía cómo iba a llevar a Ichigo al "armario del amor".

-Kurosaki, alguien encerró a kuchiki en el armario de limpieza que está detrás del escenario, y no podemos abrirlo, esta atorado y ya no hay mucho aire, kuchiki se ahoga ahí adentro mientras nosotros hablamos- dijo el Quincy muy dramáticamente mientras agarraba de la camisa a Ichigo

-Por que no le dicen a Byakuya- contesto el peli naranjo para no tener que ir él y ver a la mujer con la que se beso , a la cual ya no puede ni ver a la cara de lo apenado (N/A: no seas niña Ichigo, se hombre saca el FUAAA! xD)

-Esta súper Ebrio

-Kempachi

-Me da miedo

-Toushiro

-Es un niño

-Ulquiorra

-Está igual o peor que Byakuya

-mmm.. Renji, no ese no, este…

El Quincy se dio cuenta del punto débil de Ichigo.

-Abarai-kun está encerrado con Kuchiki- sonreía maliciosamente- desde hace un buen rato y no a hecho nada para poder abrir la puerta, solo dice que lo dejemos ahí dos horas más, que no nos…

-Ese maldito, hijo de perra, como se atreve- decía mientras, se paraba,- donde esta ese armario

-por allá- contesto el Quincy, con cara de victoria

-yo le rompo la cara a esa piña roja, maldito- a cada paso que daba Ichigo parecía que se quema el piso, el que piense que esta celoso, no lo está, esta súper imper mega ultra celoso

En el armario, estaba una Rukia, efectivamente encerrada, ya que según; lo último que ella supo que paso es que; ella entro, y que algún tonto la encerró bajo llave, y su amiga Inoue se había ido a buscar una llave de repuesto, pero ya había tardado mucho, cuando de repente vio una luz, y solo sintió que alguien caí sobre de ella, alguien muy pesado y con unos abdominales geniales.

-Maldito, Ishida como se le ocurre tirarme de esa forma- tratando de pararse, cuando de repente vio que estaba encima de...- ¡RUKIA!... y Renji que no estaba contigo

-Claro que no imbécil, ahora quítate de encima

-A claro que si…. Eh a quien le dices imbécil

-un año después reaccionas, aparte de imbécil retrasado

-cállate tabla de planchar- a cada insulto se acercaban mas

-Maldito pelo pincho y para colmo color naranja

-enana

-pelo pincho

-enana

-pelo pincho

-enana…- hasta que quedaron tan cerca que podían sentir el aliento del otro, y les encantaba a los dos

-Ichigo, ese… fue enserio- la curiosidad la mataba quería saber si el sentía algo mas que amistad por ella, ah pero sin apartarse de él ni un milímetro

-Ese que…- él lo sabía pero aun no tenía como responder a la pregunta

-eso… ese… lo que me diste en el escenario- los dos se estaban poniendo muy rojos

-que… eso.. Este.. el beso…

-si el beso… realmente me …

-¿te gusto?

-este… - súper sonrojada

..i..si..i….o ..nn…no..- estaba tartamudeando mucho, ya ni el mismo se reconocía

-tal vez…-

-tal vez, no es una respuesta- dijo el shinigami sustituto un poco enojado, pero eso sí sin separarse ni un centímetro de la cara de ella

-no estoy se…- la chica se quedo callada debido al beso que le planto el peli naranja, que era un beso dulce y tierno, no como el otro que fue muy apasionado, este en comparación era más delicado, pero aun así le gustaba, si hubiera sido por ella se hubieran quedado ahí toda la noche; pero necesitaban aire, oh maldito aire, solo porque lo necesitan para vivir, si no quien le haría caso al aire

-Dime Rukia, te gustan mis besos- pregunto fresita-kun sonrojado

-porque me preguntas eso, a parte yo te pregunte primero, ¿Que significo yo, para ti?- pregunto la chica con un brillo hermoso en sus ojos

-Con el beso te lo dije todo, eres mi mundo Rukia, siento que sin ti ya no puedo vivir, ya no eres solo mi amiga y compañera de batallas eres la persona con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida

-Ichigo-

-Ahora, contéstame tu, ¿ te gustan mis besos?

-¡si ¡ - contesto la shinigami lanzándose sobre el peli naranja provocando que se caigan al piso los dos- ahora soy adicta a tus besos

Detrás del escenario, estaba nuestra anfitriona favorita, pensando en cómo le iba hacer para que Aizen y sus males pagados subordinados se pararan de sus lugares haciendo que a "Aizen-sama" y a Gin sele rompieran los disfraces a causa del kola-loka que había en sus sillas. Hasta que….

-Tengo una súper idea – pensó maliciosamente Matsumoto- como todo el mundo está disfrazado, porque no hacer el concurso del mejor disfraz, conociendo como son superficiales, no lo dudaran ni un segundo, después de que canten la siguiente canción, pasare a anunciarlo, que traerá Aizen

Puesto calzones o bóxer

En el escenario, Yoruichi presentaba, a las siguientes valientes que pasarían a cantar.

-Y ahora una súper colaboración entre Hueco Mundo y la SS, aquí están Harribell, Hinamori, Yachiru, Nemu, Nanao, Isane y la taicho Unohana cantando Just be friends.

Solo amigos, es lo que debemos de ser  
Solo amigos, es tiempo de decir adiós,  
Solo amigos, es lo que debemos de ser  
Solo amigos, solo amigos...

Esto me vino a la mente la mañana de ayer  
Al recoger pedazos rotos de un cristal  
¿Qué es esto? son gotas de mi dedo herido

¿Es esto lo que realmente queremos?

Lo supe desde el fondo de mi corazón  
La opción más difícil sería la mejor  
Mi orgullo no me lo permite y comienza la contradicción  
¿Cuándo podre decírtelo?

Este mundo que se descompone lentamente  
Estoy luchando, pero, es el único camino  
Deshaciendo las sonrisas fingidas  
Las desconecto de mí

Gritando con mi ronca voz  
Resonado y rebotando ecos en vano  
Nada ha quedado al final  
Del desencajado de mí

Las coincidencias que nos unían se degeneraron  
En oscuridad, se rompieron en pedazos  
"No importa lo que hagamos la vida es así" – susurre  
Lagrimas fluyen sobre mis mejillas secas

Solo amigos, es tiempo de decir adiós,  
Solo amigos, es lo que debemos de ser  
Solo amigos, solo amigos...

Ayer, la tranquila noche me hizo entender  
Lo inútil que sería levantar los pétalos caídos  
Jamás florecerán otra vez  
Es poco, pero ya se han marchitado en mis manos  
Nuestro tiempo termino hace mucho

Aun recuerdo la estación del año en que nos conocimos  
Tú linda sonrisa

Pero, recordando viejos problemas nos herimos mutuamente  
Lo peor que pudimos,

Nuestros pensamientos están llenos de espinas  
En esta continua y acabada relación,  
Es lamentable, no puedo cambiar mi decisión  
Aun te amo, no quisiera separarme de ti  
Pero, debo hacerlo,  
Mi mente esta atormentada, me siento morir,  
Mi vista es borrosa, a pesar de mi determinación,  
El dolor es agudo

El vínculo entre nosotros se ha deteriorado,  
Está muriendo diariamente  
Adiós amor, esto se ha acabado,  
Debemos seguir, no hay marcha atrás

Solo una vez,  
Solo una vez,  
Si mi deseo pudiera volverse realidad  
Nacería de nuevo para tenerte como en esos días

Gritando con mi ronca voz  
Resonado y rebotando ecos en vano  
Nada ha quedado al final  
Del desencajado de mí

El vínculo entre nosotros se ha deteriorado,  
Está muriendo diariamente  
Adiós amor, esto se ha acabado,  
Debemos seguir, no hay marcha atrás

Solo amigos, es tiempo de decir adiós,  
Solo amigos, es lo que debemos de ser  
Solo amigos, solo amigos...

Todo ha terminado.

Todos las ovacionaron, nadie dudo en pedir repetición, ¡PERO¡ era el momento del esperado plan de Matsumoto, que solo ella y la asociación de mujeres Shinigami conocían.

-Si, estuvo genial, me hubiera gustado participar, pero es hora de algo genial, es hora de la Pasarela Cosplay, aquí tengo a los candidatos que se ofrecieron voluntariamente a participar- decía la mujer con una sonrisa en la cara ya que, ninguno de los inscritos había accedido voluntariamente, o se les había informado de dicho concurso.- se les pide a los participantes pasar al escenario para dar una breve pasarela, y los participantes son:

-Hitsugaya Toushiro, como Ciel Phantomhive, aquí vemos un traje de estilo victoriano y el modelo se ve un poco enojado y está haciendo una seña de…. Taicho donde aprendió la Britney, señal usted está muy joven para saberla

-Kuchiki Byakuya, como _Sesshōmaru, aquí vemos a un muy borracho Byakuya, ahí se esta cayendo, que alguien lo atrape, ah no falsa alarma solo está caminando en zigzag, kami-sama ahora si se está cayendo y callo enzima de…_

_-Ulquiorra Cifer, como el sombrerero loco, bueno no podemos apreciar bien su traje debido a que kuchiki-taicho esta encima de él pero creo que no hay problema, oigan alguien que los ayude esa pose se ve muy comprometedora, esa mano, guay ahí va la otra mano, uh esa esta en un peor lugar, díganme que alguien está tomando fotos de esto _

-_Sōsuke Aizen, como el fantasmita chafa._

-Oye! Se llama gasparin, y no soy chafon, solo hecho a la flojera- dijo Aizen aun sentado en su silla con un aura depresiva – pero ahora veras Shinigami tetona- mientras se paraba y se oía un crujido de una tela, la cual el modelucho chafon no oyó, y siguió su caminata al escenario mientras todos veían su… OMG!... Aizen trae una tanga Roja, no puede ser, su apodo en este fic es modelucho chafon, pero ahora todo el mundo está con cara de WTF!, y la mayoría tiene un trauma severo, ya nadie podía decir ni una sola palabra

-lo sé, se han quedado sin palabras ante tan mi maravilloso disfraz, que a nadie se le ocurrió, sientan envidia, y para su deleite les mostrare la parte trasera que…

- NOOOO!- gritaron todos al unisonó

-podría alguien pasarle una toalla, una sabana, dignidad, cobijas, inteligencia a Aizen, Por Favor es urgente- dijo la hermosa shinigamia

Matsumoto pensó durante un rato, acerca de pasar a Gin al escenario, y decidió que no sería bueno para la salud de los espectadores (N/A: ni de los lectores) ve otra cosa así o peor, aunque aria ricos a los psicólogos, pero no o si.

Hasta aquí el fic de hoy tratare de terminarlo pero ya no le falta mucho, que mas creen que pase en el armario con esos dos. Y hora de la encuesta.

1.- ¿Qué canción quieren que canten a dúo Byakuya y Ulquiorra?

A) cielito Lindo

B) Caramel dance

C) Owata Vocaloid

2.-¿quieren ver los calzones de Gin?

-si

-no

3.-¿Qué tipo de ropa interior debe llevar Gin?

-Tanga o sunga (como la conozcan)

-Bóxer

-Ropa interior femenina, idéntica a la de Matsumoto

Elijan tienen de aquí al 25 de julio, por que el 26 escribiré el siguiente la continuación y el 27 ya estará en FanFiction.


End file.
